1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an authentication method and apparatus, and/or a method and apparatus for training a recognizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various schemes, for example, face recognition or fingerprint recognition, have been used to perform user authentication. A recognizer used for user authentication may have a similar structure to a neural network of a human. When complexity of an internal structure of the recognizer increases, an output of the recognizer may be delayed despite an increase in a recognition performance. For example, when a number of layers included in the recognizer increases, the output of the recognizer may be delayed.